


Summertime Sadness (Dreamnotfound)

by Lucid_Jester



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song: Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucid_Jester/pseuds/Lucid_Jester
Summary: ♡♡"𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚒'𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚔𝚢𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚒'𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝"♡♡Summer is normally the season of joy. Key word is normally. However, one summer morning proves how quickly things can change someone's life.*Dreamnotfound fanfic*Also on Wattpad (@Lucid_Jester)*There will be talk of triggering topics but a tw// will be added at the begging so those who need to can skip over it*Angst and fluff :)
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue! It's very short but just and intro :)
> 
> There are two people writing this story! We go by Jester (me) and Lucid(second person)
> 
> Hello and welcome to Summertime Sadness. We will be your hosts throughout this story. I'm the first author, Jester, but the main concept of this story came from the second author, Lucid. 
> 
> Summertime Sadness is based off the song by Lana Del Rey. (specifically the remix) This story will contain many points of angst and fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad to be writing this story and have high hopes for it.
> 
> \----------

PROLOGUE (Tw//mention of death)

☆Third person over Dream☆

The crisp summer of Florida always brought joy to the young adult streamer. Summer meant vacations, tourists, family... Classic summer. Dream spent many days counting down to seconds to his trip to visit family. 

But, things change quickly in life.

Now here he sits, a man as broken as the shattered screen of his cell. The device turned off on it's own after its fall to the ground from the call Dream had received. Death had struck his family. A fatal accident from a drunk driver as they were on their way somewhere. No survivors.

Thankfully, Dream's sister had been out of state with friends. The new devastated both siblings, yet she decided to stay out of state for the summer. 

Loneliness was a quick feeling that entered Dream's heart, piercing straight to the core of his soul and sending what felt like ice through his veins. His eyes pricked with tears as realization caught up to him. 

They're gone.

Dream hugged his knees close to him and held on tightly as possible, gripping his sleeves so tight his knuckles became pale. He cried. Oh the tears didn't seem to stop. 

Suddenly, the device buzzed once more from the floor. Dream ignored it and hugged himself closer. The buzzing stopped and a text notification signaled who had called. Another text before the device buzzed again. 

Dream finally picked it up and answered, forcing his tears back. "Dream?? You okay?" 

George. 

"H-Hey." Dream's voice cracked and a wet sniffle escaped. 

"Dream? What's wrong? Are you okay??" George asked, panic arising in his voice. 

"I..." Dream thought for a second, pondering if he should tell his best friend. His previous sobbing is obvious in his voice, there's no point in lying. "I'm not okay."


	2. ☆ONE☆

"Okay okay, calm down. Breathe. That's it... Just... Just start from the beginning. Take your time." George attempted to calm his crying friend. 

Dream sat on the patio of his apartment, the sun setting over the coast beside him. His sobs left him with hiccups as he tried to calm down. "G-George." Dream tried to mutter, stuttering from his hiccup.

"Its okay... Calm down, I'm here. I wont go." He tried to comfort his friend. "Deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth." George slightly calmed as he heard Dream's breathing on the other end of the line. His crying had picked up again and George still hadn't gotten the story. 

The brown haired male was glad that he decided to call, realizing he probably stopped his friend from doing something bad. There were few times Dream's anxiety has gotten bad but George had never encountered Dream in this state. His own panic was set in the second he heard Dream's sniffle. He had been on the phone with a crying Dream for a good while now.

"I," Dream was cut off by another hiccup. "I got a call." The blonde male's voice was higher pitched and strained due to his constant tears and current trouble breathing. 

"Yeah?" George gave a word of acknowledgement he was still listening. "I got a call and... it was an unknown number." Dream took a deep inhale and shifted in his seat. The warm, salty breeze clawed his cheeks. 

The sun drowning in the ocean warmed him in his seat and the distant voices of people on the beach filled his ears. The caw of seagulls seemed like music to his ears and the dinging of wind chimes soothed his racing mind. 

"And..?" George's calm voice broke his thoughts. Dream released the heavy breath he was holding. "It was an officer." George took a sharp inhale at Dream's words. 

"There was... an-an accident. My... My parents." Dream had begun to tear up again and George immediately understood what happened. Not how it happened but what had happened. 

"Dream I'm so sorry-" "George they're gone." Dream sobbed out once more. "Hey! Dream! Listen to me, calm down..." George hushed, feeling tears beginning to prick his own eyes. Dream's mother had been a major person in his life as well. She would send him baby pics of Dream and tell him jokes. She'd sent him birthday and christmas gifts. She treated him as one of her own children. 

"Dream I'm so sorry that happened but please listen..." George started speaking, his voice slightly raising in pitch. Dream went quiet, simple sniffles the only thing audiable from him. His sobs were constant yet distanced now. 

"Take deep breaths. Focus on me, Dream. My voice." George said, taking a deep breath of his own. Dream hiccuped and made a weird noise from his sob but George heard him hum a response. 

"Breathe in through your nose." George instructed calmly. He heard Dream take a deep inhale. "Hold it for a few seconds and close your eyes." Dream's crying subsided for a few seconds before he heard Dream's shaky breath tumble from his lips. 

"There we go..." George smiled softly. Dream repeated the steps a few more times. 

"Better?" George asked. "On crying..." Dream said, sniffling and wiping his tears. "Alright. Dream I want you to promise me something." George said. "H-Hm?" Dream hummed. "If you start crying again or if anything bad happens, I want you to promise you'll call me. Call me, text me, snap me, anything. Just contact me. Please." George pleaded. 

"Okay." "Promise, Dream." "I promise I'll contact you."

"Thank you. Are you stable enough for me to hang up? I've got my job starting soon." Dream remembered George mentioning his new part time job at a corner store. "Mhm." Dream said, closing his eyes. 

"Okay... I care about you, yknow that right?" "Mhm." Dream hummed. "Don't go doing anything you'll regret..." George sighed. "I wont." Dream huffed. "Alright. Bye Dream. Talk to you later." "Bye George," Dream responded, hanging up the phone. 

Call ended  
3:46:05

\----------

Dream stared out at the beach that was filling with late night couples going for a walk, tourists taking their kids out to look for shells, and teens being teens. Music blaring from somewhere down the coast and kids screaming with glee filled the night air. 

A warm breeze danced through the palm trees planted. Few cars filled the streets but most that did roam were tourists heading to hotels or rented places for the start of their summer. 

The moon's pale rays and the countless stars that dotted the sky were shining brightly on the white capped waves of the night's ocean. 

Street lights filled the nights light ambience and shone paths to those who wander Florida at night. 

Dream stood from his deck chair and made his way in through the sliding glass door. 

The male made his way into the bathroom and grabbed a rag. Soaking the fabric in cold water, he wiped off his tear stained face and looked at his red cheeks. His freckles almost seemed nonexistent compared to the redness from his earlier distress.

Dream soaked his face in cold water for a little while longer until he was satisfied with his appearance again. He combed through his hair a few times before grabbing his hoodie and slipping on a pair of sandals. 

He made his way outside and down the flight of stairs before turning onto the small boardwalk that carried him over the protected dunes that housed oceanside wildlife. 

Dream slipped off his sandals as he reached the sand and walked toward the beach, sinking in the sand with each step. However, the cold sand comforted his feet as he walked. He made his way to the ocean and watched the waves. Thankfully, he wore shorts and stepped into the water, allowing the cold waves to engulf his body up to his knees. 

He rolled up his sleeves and looked up, hands in his hoodie pocket. The sky was soothing to look at. All the stars danced together as the birds chirped a song for the night. The ocean played a soothing melody and the breeze danced with it all. Under the nature ambience Dream faintly heard the familiar gleeful screams, people walking along the beach near him, and music off in the distance. 

Dream closed his eyes and enjoyed everything around him in the Florida summer night. However, the buzzing of his phone broke his thoughts. Pulling it out of his pocket, he glanced at his broken screen. Dream answered the call and help the device to his ear, careful of the broken glass. 

"Dream! What's up dude?" Sapnap asked happily. "Nick," Dream greeted. 

"The one and only." Dream could hear Nick's smile. "Anyway dude, I'm hosting a party in honor of summer. I can help supply some of the money for plane tickets but I invited a bunch of people and figured you might wanna come. It'll be in like, five days, sorry for the late notice." 

"Its fine Sapnap. I'll be there, just text me the details." Dream chuckled once. "Alrigbt dude. I figured, hey its summer, I got my own house, why not invite friends over and throw a party yknow? I'm finally drinking age too." Sapnap chuckled a bit. "Okay Nick. I'll be there." Dream smiled softly. 

"Can't wait. I haven't seen you in person for like, four years..." Nick muttered. "Its been a while dude. I miss ya." He and Nick had been friends for a long time and yet they rarely interacted in person. "Missed you too Nick. Can't wait to be down there again. Anyway, I'm gonna finish up my night." Dream laughed. 

"Alright. Talk to ya later. Bye!" "Bye," Dream said. Nick hung up and Dream slipped his phone back into his pocket. Maybe things would slowly get better... 

♡♡


	3. ☆TWO☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //ALCOHOL USE!!
> 
> This chapter looks better on wattpad,

George and Dream texted every day for the next four days. All on the plane ride, Dream listened to music. He kept his eyes closed but didnt really fall asleep until the end. 

The plane landed in Texas at about 8:20 pm ish. Dream got off the plane and grabbed his luggage, shooting Nick a text about his arrival. The air in the airport seemed heavy but lively. Dream found his way to the main gates and glanced around. 

By the entrance. Cmon 

Dream got his luggage and left the airport, looking around for his friend. However, Dream was alarmed by someone squeezing him. "Nick-!" Dream huffed as the air left his lungs. The two shared a hug before grinning at eachother. 

"Cmon. I just went shopping so I've got groceries and stuff for the party tomorrow." Nick grinned proudly. "Alright, alright. I only got a single suitcase so I wont take up much room." "A few others are here and have already claimed spots in the house. Cmon. The car is this way." 

Dream followed Nick to a nice looking car and put his suitcase in the backseat, hoping in front. 

"How's George?" Sapnap asked. "Good. Sad he couldn't make it. His job wouldn't let him off." Dream said. Thinking of George, Dream pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. 

|Me(Dream)

Dream set his phone in his lap and turned up the radio. The two men cracked the windows and the humid Texas air blew past as they drove, music blasting through the speakers. 

\----------

Dream helped nick bring in grocery bags along with his suitcase. In the living room was Darryl, Zak, big Q, and someone else Dream didn't recognize. "Who else is coming?" Dream asked, throwing down his bag and setting the groceries to the side. 

"Supposedly Tommy but I already know his mom wont let him. Tommy just wanted to come becuase he heard about the party. I dont think he was going to begin with honestly." Dream nodded and laughed a bit. 

"Tommy is a work..." Dream joked and made his way to the couch. "Heyo." He waved. The others chirped responses. "Pick a place and get comfortable," Darryl smiled. Dream chose a spot in the corner and set up his blanket and pillow. 

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Bad asked, sitting on the floor with a pillow in his lap. Nick took a seat in the floor between Zak and the unknown dude. "Well, I've got alcohol, a pool, a friend that doesn't drink, and a camera. Plus a bunch of games and random friends coming." 

They all glanced among themselves. "This outta be fun." Zak spoke up. 

\----------

It was around 7 ish when everyone was there. There were random people everywhere and Dream had begun to get anxious. 

He sat in a chair by the pool, tempted to swim since it was empty but threw away the idea of neglecting his white hoodie on a chair. 

However, a snapchat notif from George buzzed him from his thoughts.

|Gogy

|How's the party so far?

Dream snapped a picture of the pool.

|Me(Dream)

|Gogy  
|... 

Dream watched the chat bubbles pop up. 

|Gogy  
|Is that a good or bad?

|Me (Dream)  
|Good ig. There was a lot of people so I  
|came outside

|Gogy  
|Ah. Sounds "fun"

Dream was interrupted from his texting but a tap on his shoulder. "Hey." The man Dream came to know as Andrew greeted. "Hey. What's up?" Andrew was Nick's cousin and 19, yet he still drank. 

"Nothing. You looked lonely so I brought you a drink." Andrew replied. Dream looked at the cup. "You didn't roofie it, right?" Dream asks, taking the cup slowly. "Nah, I wouldn't do that... Its just some cheap whiskey." Andree said, noticing Dream's perplexed gaze at the amber liquid. 

"Oh." Dream replied. "Take a swig. Its not half bad," Andrew inquired, swirling the liquid in his own cup before taking a large drink. Andrew grinned widely and shook his head. "Stuff may be cheap but its strong." 

Dream glanced at the cup once more. "Y'know what? Fuck it." Dream took a large drink of the liquid in his cup, his throat stinging from the liquid as it trailed down. 

"There he goes!" Andrew grinned. Dream mimicked Andrew's reaction to his drink before taking another sip. "This isnt half bad." "Mhm. And there's more inside. Come join the party, Clay." Andrew stood up, taking another drink. 

Dream drank what was left in his cup and grabbed his phone, following Andrew inside. 

**

It took maybe twenty minutes for Dream to get woozy and overwhelmed by the loud noises of the party, so he made his way outside again. Dream made his way into a room and closed the door. 

He took out his phone and noticed some messages from snapchat. 

|Gogy  
|Dream? You good? Where'd you go? 

Dream snapped a pic and tried to make a little heart with his thumb and index finger but failed miserably and sent the pic anyway. 

|Me(Dream)

George responded instantly. 

|Gogy  
|Dream? 

|Me(Dream)  
|hi

|Gogy  
|You're drunk aren't you?  
|What are you doing right now?  
|You arent in a car, right?

Dream stood up before falling over his feet to get to the door. He decided to send George another snap.

|Me(Dream)

|Gogy  
|What

|Me(Dream)

|Gogy  
|Dream?

Dream pit his phone away and decided his tastebuds craved more alchohol. Dream rejoined the party and found another cup in his hand. 

Dream drank cup after cup and invested time in a few games, all the while a very worried George sat on a couch in his house. Dream stopped answering again and George knew he needed to wait and get another response from his friend. 

Time passed before Nick came drunkenly up to Dream. "Hey... Green man." Nick laughed, words slurred. "I've got," Nick was interrupted by his own hiccup. "I've got some sweets outside. Like cake 'n shit." Nick laughed and used his hands to make it look like he was holding something. "Like, a whole ass cake- We can eat it." Nick explained, over using hand motions.

Dream followed Nick outside, barely tripping over his own feet. While Nick and Dream found a table specified to sugary delicacies, Dream sent George another snap. 

|Me(Dream)

|Gogy  
|DREAM. For christ's sake are you alright.  
|DRWAM  
|DREAM*

|Me(Dream)  
|Whod drwam?  
|...

|Gogy  
|DREAM PLEASE ANSWER

|Me(Dream)

|Gogy  
|Dream how much did you drink?  
|Dream, stop with the pictures, talk to me.

|Me(Dream)  
|:( but gogu  
|gogu  
|gogy

|Gogy  
|Fine, :)  
|There, I smiled? Happy?

|Me(Dream)

|Gogy  
|DREAM I will block you.

|Me(Dream)  
|hey  
|hey  
|heu  
|hey

|Gogy  
|What

|Me(Dream)

|Dream  
|block me bby 

|Gogy  
|Dream-  
|Go chill somewhere

|Me(Dream)  
|Mmmm

|Gogy  
|Dream I am so gonna blackmail you with  
|this.  
|

|

|

|Me(Dream)  
|m tird

|Gogy  
|Go lay down

So Dream did lay down. As in, he passed out in the grass outside. 

\---------


	4. ☆THREE☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi -Jester
> 
> Also some ages:  
> Nick-21  
> George-25  
> Dream-23  
> Drista-17 (she is the only one not aged up two years, basically. I aged her up three)

Dream will admit, that party wasn't his best day. Sapnap had woken and taken pictures which were used for blackmail. George had also leaked Dream's drunk messages (with consent from Dream) to Twitter which were blowing up. 

Dream decided today would be a good day for a speedrun stream. It had been a while since he last streamed or uploaded so why not give his fans some new content.

The male set up his computer and got everything ready, logging onto the game.

Dream @Dream  
Stream in a few minutes ;)  
|  
|  
George @Georgenotfound  
Can I join 😳  
|  
|  
Dream @Dream  
Don't be late😳

Dream waited for George to join the call before he started the stream. "I'm gonna speedrun, do you wanna spectate or just duo speedrun?" Dream asked. 

"I'll spectate." George replied, joining the game in spectator mode. 

Dream took off and started collecting necessities. 

\----------

"C'mon its half way down in health!" George cheered. The ender dragon flew back up into the air and Dream grumbled. He already had been streaming this world for an hour so it was more of a simple run now. 

Dream shot arrows at the dragon before it landed again to which he quickly knocked out its health using beds. However the dragon got a lucky shit and knocked him up into the air. 

"I DROPPED MY BUCKET!" Dream yelled at his misclick. George laughed at the assumed death of his friend but Dream once again came in clutch and caught the bucket mid air and successfully landed safely. 

"Okay that was impressive-" George commented. Dream rushed towards the dragon again. "C'mon!" Drean yelled out as he was on his final bed and the dragon on her last string of health. 

"C'MON." 

[Dream earned the achievement: Free the end]

"Let's go!" Dream cheered. He hopped through the portal and George went into creative and hopped along treetops with Dream. However, his phone rang shortly after. 

"Alright guys thanks for joining the stream but Drista is calling and I gotta take this." Dream said before ending the stream and answering his sister.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. "Clay, it's been a week and we've been put in charge of planning the funeral. I'm coming down and I'll be staying at home." "On your own?" Dream asked. Her voice sounded cold. 

"On my own. At least I have the heart to go home." Dream pulled the phone away at the sharpness of her voice. "Drist-" "Don't call me that stupid nickname." "Do you need a ride from the airport?" He asked, keeping calm. 

"No." She said coldly. "Did you just call to insult me or-" "No I'm calling you to let you know you're helping me plan the funeral for OUR parents." With that, she hung up and Dream saw he was still in a discord call with George on his pc. 

"Dream..." George mumbled. "George." Dream hung up the call and began pacing, thinking back to that night a few months ago that led to Drista going out of state. 

Tw// parents fighting,

Dream sat in his sister's room as the yelling of their parents continued in the other room. Drista (as she preferred to be called) had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head burrowed into her knees. Tears streamed down her face. 

Dream rubbed a hand on her back comfortingly. "Why do you have to leave?" She asked, choking on her sobs. "I'm sorry. I can't stay here forever. You're 16, almost 17..." 

"But they've been fighting recently over it. Whenever you're gonna and moving your stuff into your new apartment on the coast, I'm stuck in Orlando listening to them fight. I can't. Don't leave." "Drista look at me. If anything ever happens you tell me and I will be down here at the drop of a pin." Dream lofted his sister's face to look at him. 

She leapt up and trapped him and a hug to which he hugged back, pulling her into his lap comfortingly. "Send me pictures of the beach." She asked. He smiled and nodded. He and his sister were always close and he hated seeing her cry. 

"Well maybe if he had a well paying job and didn't rely on being a so called 'social influencer' I wouldnt be yelling!" Their dad yelled. Dream pulled out his phone. "Hey why don't I call George for you to talk to why I try and calm them down?" Drista nodded and Dream called George who picked up on the third ring. 

"Hey talk to Drista for me I have to handle something." George understood and hummed in response as Dream handed the phone to Drista. 

Dream walked out of the roo. and shut the door. "His job is stable! Our son is famous why can't you be happy for him?" "Your son doesn't even show his face and spends all day playing video games with children!" 

Dream froze in the hallway exit as he saw his parents yelling in the living room. "Your son?" Dream asked, voice cracking. 

Dream's dad instantly felt regret at what he said. "That was uncalled for!" Dream's mom yelled to his father. Dream's dad glanced between the two. "Yes your son! You let him run around with boys and children! He's got no life and doesn't even show his face! Its ridiculous." Dream stepped in front of his mother. 

"Let's not forget who bought me my first PC and mic." Dream glared. "Who encouraged me to follow my dreams." Dream started yelling. "The man who I looked up to a d tried so hard to impress!" Dream raised his voice. "The man who I tried so hard to impress but always failed! Sorry I was never good enough for you! Now I know why!" 

Dream started walking away. "I never want to see you again. I'd say dad but you know. I'm not your son now am I?" Dream regretted everything he had said at the look on his father's face. The blonde male froze in his steps as he saw Drista in the hallway crying with a phone pressed to her ear. 

Dream quickly ran and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, taking his phone back. "No! Why! Why'd you say that! Dream!" Dream ignored her cries a d grabbed his final suitcases. 

"Dream!" Dirsta's broken voice cracked as he walked towards the door. "His name is Clay. And you're-" "Shut up! Shut. Up! He's also Dream and I'm also Drista! This is your fault! This is both of your faults! Dream!" Drista cried and screamed as her father held her back. "Let him go..." Dream's father said brokenly, trying to calm his daughter. 

Dream's mother was bawling as her son gave her a final hug. "Goodbye. I'll keep in contact." He told her. 

"Dream!" Drista shrieked one last time as her brother closed the door to never step foot in that house again.

Dream didn't realize he'd found himself crying. His sister's screams had haunted him for the rest of the night. He hadnt talked to his dad since. His dad. His dad. 

His dad will never know how much Dream regretted what he said. He'll never know how sorry he was. How sorry he was that entire two hour drive to his new house. How much regret he felt in his stomach. How much pain he felt. Hew hurt he was that his dad wouldnt know how much he was still his dad. 

Dream had kept up with his mom and Drista didn't want to contact him. Dream hadn't heard from his father since that day. And now he was gone. 

Dream wiped his tears and decided to sit on his his patio again. The sound of the waves were one of the things that kept him saner in times like this. It also reminded him of the other day when... Dream grabbed his phone once more and found contacts, hitting call on and all to familiar icon. 

"Dream? You alright? I heard what happened between you and Dris-" "George." The broken cry sounded and instantly George changed topics and started to calm down his friend. 

\----------

Call Ended  
3:20:07

Dream set down his phone and stood up, leaning on the rail of his patio. Down the beach he could hear a familiar song echo down to him. Summertime Sadness. 

Dream chuckled once. "That's one way to put it. I guess I do have summertime sadness Lana." Dream said to himself before he began humming to the tune. 

He listened to the normal ambience as well, with the song faintly resonating in his mind as he hummed the melody. Dream grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the beach. 

Dream  
Hey. 

Drista  
what.

Dream

The beach is beautiful tonight.

Drista  
...  
It is.

Dream  
I said I send you pictures of the beach.

Drista  
Dont start this 

Dream  
I just dont want you to hate me.  
...  
Can we retry that call?

Drista  
I'm about to board a plane.

Dream  
Oh.   
Text me when you land. 

Drista  
Why do you care.

Dream  
Look, please? I care about you.

Drista  
That's new.

Dream  
C'mon...  
Don't be like that...

Dream  
Drista?  
...  
Okay.   
I love you sis.

Dream set down his phone and just watched the waves. The calming ambience was enough to calm his nerves before he went inside. 

~  
~  
~  
~


	5. ♡FOUR♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah. 2021, how's it going?   
> -Jester (actually wrote this on 12/31/30 at 8:56 pm)
> 
> Also Lucid and I came up with this.  
> Dream based chapter is: ☆number☆  
> George is: ♡number♡  
> Drista is: ○number○  
> Sapnap is: ♧number♧
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

The bit sat at his computer after Dream ended the call between them. George felt terrible for listening in but the way his voice lit up with glee when he said it was from his sister captured his attention. 

George knew the two hadn't talked much after that day and George never spoke up that day since. 

He remembered Drista's voice as she spoke and her sneaking into the hallway when she heard Dream's yelling. 

He remembered what Dream yelled at his father. 

He remembered Dream calling him in tears, regretting what he had said. 

That night Dream had called him though, he was at his apartment drunk and crying his eyes out at what he felt was the loss of his family. Dream's mother was worried enough to call George and ask about what happened after George explained the situation of his crying friend. However though, Dream refused to answer his mother. 

George knew Dream kept up with his mom constantly and was excited about going to see his family again. George remembered Dreams's wide grin on their facetime call as he spoke about his family and what he was going to say to them after all these months. 

George felt a pierce in his heart remembering his friend on that call a week ago. 

George shook his head and glanced at his clock. An hour until work. He decided to take a quick shower and get dressed in his tacky uniform. It was just a blue shirt, a black vest paired with lwith jeans. 

Okay with his appearance, George walked towards his window in his studio apartment. Cracking it open, he listened to this busy streets and the slight sizzling of the telephone wires. 

The peace was shortly loved as his alarm went off, causing him to close the window and slip his shoes on. 

George gave his dog some food before grabbing his keys and leaving his place, heading to his job. 

George kept glancing at his phone, hoping for a text from Dream. He knew he needed to apologize for listening but something told him he needed to give Dream his space for now. 

He reached his job and walked in, heading to the office to clock in and sit behind his work counter. 

"Bye Jay," George waved as the previous worker took their leave. "Bye George," his coworker waved back before they left. Jay had been George's trainer for his new job so they were a bit close yet George rarely talked to them anymore. 

George sat behind the counter and waited for customers to come to check out, yet it seemed to be a slow night. George eyed the camera before taking out his phone. 

He opened twitter and stopped when he saw a bunch of fan tweets. 

'I can't believe Dream softblocked George.'  
'Wonder what they're playing at lol.'  
'Dream said nope'

"Softblocked?" George mumbled before clicking on Dream's main account to realize he was in fact, not following. George noticed the tweet below his pinned tweet. 

Dream@Dream  
|Taking a break from socials for a week. Be back soon :)

George followed Dream's account before heading over to his others and followed them back, sighing to himself. 

George was force to put down his phone as a customer brought a few items to the counter. 

"Is this all?" George asked. "Yes sir." The man was about George's age but had a younger girl with him. 

She started pulling on his sleeve and whispered, "look." George saw the man look up and smile before chuckling. 

"You're Georgenotfound, right?" The man asked as his child grinned. George noticed the girl wearing one of his merch hoodies. 

"You guys fans?" George smiled. "My daughter is,-" "Hi." She cut him off. 

George laughed a bit before she smiled. The two took their items and left but George looked back down at his phone. 

Dream  
Sorry

George stared at the message, reading it over and over. 

George  
Don't be, I should be sorry. I didn't  
need to listen in like that.

Dream  
I'm sorry about the Twitter   
thing too

George  
It's okay

There was another spur of silence and George had to put down his phone for another customer. 

George picked his phone up once more. 

Dream  
George I'm not okay

George looked around the room before seeing another employee. "Jan, can you take my spot for a second? So I can... uh go to the bathroom?" He asked. 

The lady nodded and went up to the desk. George rushed to the employee bathroom and locked the door. 

George called Dream, who answered on the first ring. 

"What's up-?" "She hates me." Dream wasn't crying, yet he sounded distraught. George sighed.

"Dream..." "George my own sister hates me..." "You don't know tha-" "George she blocked all my socials as well as wont answer my texts. She wont say 'I love you' back and she's so cold." Dream was starting to get emotional over it. 

"Hey... Hey calm down Dream. Please? Just breathe alright? I'm at work and we close in three hours, can I call you back then? I care so much but I also can't loose my job after the first week..." George sighs, shaking his head in regret. 

"Okay..." "I'll call you back, okay?" George says. No answer. "I care about you." George says. "I care about you too. Get back to work." Dream mumbles, trying to humor himself. 

George sighs and puts his phone is his pocket before leaving the bathroom and heading back to his counter. Knowing this night was going to be slow due to the lack of customers, George sighed. He'd get through it though.

☆☆

Dream stared at his ceiling, hands crossed over his chest as he lay on his back. He felt his chest rise and lower with each steady breath. 

"Am I annoying him?" Dream asks himself aloud. He hears his cracked door open the rest of the way and slowly raises his head to be met with a familiar pair of eyes. 

"Hey Patches." He says as she trots over and hops onto his bed beside him, rubbing her head against him and purring. 

She meows as he raises a hand to scratch her behind the ears. "Do you think I'm annoying?" He asks. 

Patches meows again and flops over dramatically onto her side, rubbing into the blanket with her head. Her purrs grew louder as he continued to scratch under her chin.

"Of course you don't." He smiled before sitting up and pulling the cat into his lap. She shook her head but continued to purr. 

"Why are you being so lovey? You just wanna go outside don't you?" Even though Dream lived on the second floor, there was a fire exit flight of stairs off his patio that patches used regularly. 

"Outside?" Dream asked and Patches looked up at him, eyes wide and tail starting to thrash. "You wanna go outside? Or wanna cuddle-?" 

Dream went to pet Patches, recieving a warning bite before she grabbed his hand with her front paws, using back ones to kick at his hand. 

"Ow- OW! Okay! Outside it is." Dream went to get up and Patches let go, hoping onto the floor with one hop, tail twitching. She meowed, telling Dream to hurry open and open the door for her. 

As he followed Patches to the patio, she'd look back every so often and scream to male sure he was still following. 

"Thought I'd get some comfort put of you-" he was cut off by a loud meow. "Dang, alright. C'mon stupid." He joked to his cat, letting her out onto the patio. Patches made her way down the stairs and made her way into the bushes around. 

Dream sighed as the cat left before deciding to head to his couch and turn on the tv, leaving his door cracked so a warm breeze could warm the living space. However, his mind couldn't help but ask if he had annoyed George. 

Dream didnt know why he pulled that move on twitter but he did regret it. Dream blankly stared at the tv screen, mind drifting off into space

Riiing.

Dream looked down at his phone on the couch. Sapnap? Answering, he was greeting by a scared sounding Sapnap. 

"Dream!" Sapnap slightly yelled. "Nick? What's wrong?" Dream asked. "Uhh. I may have committed accidental arson?" Sapnap said. "What the fuck." "DREAM I CAUGHT MY NOODLES ON FIRE." Sapnap yelled. 

"Wait on a stove or microwave?" "Stove!" "Do you have a fire extinguisher?" Dream asked. "No!" He panicked. "Have you called the fire department?!" "No! It's not that bad, just alarming!" "Put it out, dipshit!" Dream laughed. "With what!" Sapnap yelled, still panicked. "Try a little thing called 'water', Sapnap. Yknow? The element usually associated with putting out a fire." Dream said sarcastically, amusement in his voice. 

"O-Oh..." Sapnap mumbled. "Don't just stand there! Put some water on it!" Dream told him. Ge hear a faucet running followed by a loud sizzle and realized Nick put the fire out. "Is it all out?" Dream asked. "Yeah. Uh... Heh, thanks Dream." "Mhm, no problem, idiot." Dream joked. Sapnap laughed and you could practically hear his smile. 

"Wanna stream?" Nick asked. "Sure."


	6. ♡FIVE♡

As George laid in bed, his dog laid beside him, huffing. It's been three days since that encounter with Drean and since then Dream hasn't spoken to him. Its was late night when George decided to stream, putting on acceptable clothes and starting up his pc. 

A few minutes into his already loosing speedrun, someone joined the discord call. 

"George...." 

User: Dream? Is that dream?   
User5: Oh shit is he okay?  
User3: DREAM  
User2: Is he crying?  
User4: GEORGE END THE STREAM THIS SOUNDS IMPORTANT.

George saw more people encouraging him to end the stream so he did without saying goodbye. "George please respond." Dream asked, sniffling. 

"What's wrong?" George asked softly. "I thought you were... mad at me. Annoyed by me, are you okay? You sound like you're crying?" George asked quickly. There was a few seconds of slience.

"What?" The word was mostly air. "George... Why would I be mad at you?" Dream asked, sounding hurt. "I thought you were annoyed with me..." Dream trailed off. "Dream I messaged you like eighty times." George tried to lighten the air. Dream stayed quiet though. 

"George the funeral is in two days... I have to go to Orlando tomorrow and stay in the house with Drista until then." Dream sniffled. "Oh.." "George what am I supposed to do?" The brunette thought for a moment. "I have an idea... But I can't tell you right now. Maybe tomorrow. What time are you going to be in Orlando?" "I'm driving there so I'll probably leave early in the morning." Drean explained. 

"Alright. I have an idea. However I have to hang up to try and see if it would work." George said. "Hm... Call back?" Dream asked. "Of course." Drean left the call and so did George. He shot his boss a text. 

George  
Can I have the next few days off to go to funeral. 

Big man  
Where's the funeral and what are the connections? 

George  
The funeral is in two days in Orlando, Florida. Connections are my best friends mother but he's greatly scaring me for hin being on his own and his mother was basically my second mother as well.

Big man  
I see. When will you be back? 

George  
I'd like to push for a week but four days would be my minimum overall. 

Big man  
I'll give you the week. However you better come back on time and ready for work. You're a good employee. 

George  
Thank you. 

With that, George bought a plane ticket and started searching for rental cars in the area. He found one quickly and set it up, following by pre renting a hotel room. Now one final touch. 

No hotels in the area allowed pets, meaning he'd have to leave his dog with his parents. George shit them a text and explained the situation and they responded back quickly, agreeing to watch his dog. Bow that everything was in motion, George checked the time before setting his alarm. 

His flight left in seven hours. He needed to be at the airport in at least five meaning he needed to go ahead and start packing. 

George called Dream back, and his friend answered. "Okay so my plan is a go, however I still can't tell you until tomorrow. The day you see Drista, that is." "Oh... Okay." Dream mumbled. It did hurt George's heart a bit but he shook it off. 

"Sorry if its noisy, my room is a mess and it's annoying me." George thought up the excuse as he started to pack, putting Dream on speaker and loading his bag. 

Dream yawned on the other line and George heard a mouse clicking. "Whatcha doing Dream?" George asked, stuffing shirts into his bag. "Looking through twitter on my pc." Dream admitted boredly. "You sound tired... Have you packed already?" George asks. "Mmm. Mostly. I've got a duffle bag packed with clothes but I've still gotta get my tux in the morning and Patches in her cat carrier. Only problem is Patches isn't back yet." Dream sighed. 

"What time is it?" George asked. "Its around nine over here..." Dream said. "Its about 2 here..." George said, packing more into his bag before tossing it to the side and getting out a suitcase for valuables. His dog looked at him confused and tilted its head. 

"Hey wait, Patches is scratching at the door. Be right back." Dream says before he can hear the squeak of his chair. 

George grabbed his laptop and headphones and wrapped them in clothes to prevent damage during travel and put a few other things in there like a pillow and blanket. Once he finished packing, Dream came back and sighed. 

"Well, Patches has a boyfriend-" "What?" "There was a black cat outside with her and he watched her go inside." "Don't assume the cats gender, Patches might be a lesbian." George joked. "That's fair but still. I hope she's a lesbian and not pregnant." Dream scoffed. 

"That cat is still there. Patches is watching it from inside." "See if it'll let you pet it. Might be abandoned." George suggested, putting his bags to the side. 

He heard Dream get up and George turned his light off, setting an alarm on his phone.

"Okay, update. The cat is a female." Dream says hopefully. "Second update, the cat let me hold it." George laughed a bit at the joy in Dream's voice. "Third, the cat scratched me bad when I tried to take it inside." Dream chuckled a bit. 

"Oh shoot, how bad?" George asks. "Bad enough. Be right back, I'm gonna clean it and be right back." George hummed and laid back on his bed. He set him alarm for three hours before the flight so he had time to get there. Maybe some shut eye wouldn't hurt... 

☆Dream☆

As he cleaned and bandaged the cat scratch, he wenr back to his phone. "Hey George, good news its not..." Hearing the soft snores of George, he laughed softly. He must've fallen aasleep. It's almost four AM where he is anyway. 

Dream grabbed the phone and set it on his bedside table, curling up in his own bed. The soft snores of his friend on the other end of the line helped soothe him into a gentle sleep.

***

Dream grumbled as an alarm woke him up. He checked and saw George had ended the call an hour ago and sent a text.

George  
Sorry I fell asleep. Had to go to   
work so ttyl

Dream decided not to text back and instead put Patches in her cat carrier and started to load his car. 

♡George♡

George had landed an hour ago. It was weird changing the time zones like this but he had gotten some cool pictures of the sunrise. It was about 8 in the morning now after the timezone change, and George was suffering from jet lag. 

He grabbed his luggage and made his way outside, meeting his uber to drive him to the rental car place. 

George was proud of his little idea as he drove to his hotel room. It was nice but not expensive. Third floor, but thankfully there's an elevator so he didn't have to tote his things up two flights of stairs. 

George was quick at unpacking his things before checking the time. Noon. Dream should be in Orlando by now but just to be sure, he gave him a call. 

"Hey George, what's up?" Dream asked. "Hey Dream, you in Orlando yet? Its almost time for my plan to help you two get along." 

Dream was quiet for a moment. "I had planned on renting a hotel room while I was down instead but if you've got this plan then I'll go for it. But anyway I'm still driving. Just got in Orlando so I'm about twenty minutes away from the house." George stood up and quickly made his way out to his car, chatting with Dream. 

"Okay, call me when you get there." George says, hanging up as he got in his car. 

George typed in the address and thankfully, he'd be there in almost ten minutes. George had gotten the adress from Dream's mom a while ago to send packages and kept it in notes just in case. 

George got there and anxiously went up to the door, knocking twice. 

"Nice of you to finally-" Drista cut off her sentence as she saw him. "George? What the-?" George quickly went inside and Drista closed the door. "Look. I'm here to make sure you two don't kill eachother. Don't tell Dream, it's a surprise for both of you. I just thought that mayb ei could also help with the other situation going on and maybe you two can make-" George's rambling was cut short by a hug from Drista.

"He still cares, y'know. He isnt faking it." George tells her, hugging her back. "I know." "Then why aren't you talking to him?" "Becuase he left me." "And he wanted to come back. Believe me. He called me almost every night after that saying how much he regretted it. He planned to surprise all of you this summer but... The incident happened." George sighed. 

"George I was such an asshole to him." "It's not too late to forgive him. He needs his sister more than ever now, and you need your brother." Drista and George just stood there hugging. 

☆☆

As Dream turned the final corner, he saw a small black car in the driveway next to Drista's car. "She could've at least said she was having friends over..." Dream sighed and put his duffle bag over his shoulder, grabbing his suitcase in one and and Patches carrier in the other. He closed the car door with his foot and trudged up to the door. 

Did she really want to see him? 

What if they got in a fight and she made him leave?

Did he have any right to go in the house after the way he acted. 

Dream held his breath as he opened the door, hearing to voice harshly whisper back and forth before a more masculine voice disappeared. "So, shes got a guy over..." Dream whispered, agitated that his 17 year old sister was alone with a guy. 

The door opened to reveal Dirsta. Dream and get shared a gaze, no words spoken. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by... Drista hugging him? Dream dropped his suitcase and bent down to put the cat carrier down before hugging her back, picking her up and spinning her, hugging her tight as possible. 

"Dream I'm so sorry for everything." She whispered, starting to cry. "Nonono, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put you through that. You're my sister..." Dream also started crying. Drista pulled away from the hug first. "I've got another surprise... Well more of this surprise is for both of us... Anyway come inside." She ushered, grabbing the cat carrier. Dream walked in and closed the door, dropping his luggage by the door and looking around, get overwhelmed by the sight of the house. 

Drista let Patches out and Dream watched as the cat started walking to the hallway, meowing. 

"Shh! Go away Patches!" Dream heard a harsh whisper. "Who..?" Dream asked, walking towards the voice. Drista laughed as Dream turned the hall light on and saw George kneeling and trying to push Patches away from rubbing against him. 

George and Dream locked eyes, both starting to smile. 

"George?" Dream asked, not believing it. "Uh... Hi." George laughed. Quickly, the two hugged, laughing. 

"G-George? What? Why are you here?" Dream asked, grabbing his friend's shoulders and scanning his face. "I'm the plan to help you two get along and I think I'm doing good so far... Surprise?" George said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hope we caught your attention. chapter 1 is just beyond the next button. -Jester


End file.
